Making Other Arrangements
by Elizabeth.June
Summary: "Given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements." It was a stupid idea, really. I had to pick who would annoy Ron the most. I said I didn't care, but, in actuality, I did; more than he would ever know. One-Shot! Hermione POV


Making Other Arrangements

**So it's official... I'm addicted to writing Hermione's character in first person POV. From all the emails I've gotten telling me of author and story alerts for my other Hermione story, I take it you all don't mind my current obsession. So here's more Hermione/ Ron angst. :)**

**This story came to me when I watched HBP (again... for the billionth time). This is set during the scene after Hermione cries on Harry's shoulder after the Ron/ Lavender kiss. I noticed the tone of voice Hermione had as she talked to Harry in the library and I couldn't help relating to her. I realized how similar my current relationship is to Ron and Hermione's in HBP. I thought everything was fine and we were getting somewhere, then he goes for the other girl. This is me venting in a very creative way.**

**SO. This starts off where Harry and Hermione are in the library... Hermione explains about her new arrangements for the Christmas party.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p>I stormed through the library, Harry trailing anxiously at my side. He wondered how I felt about Lavender dating Ron? He knew how I felt! I'd been an emotional wreck for days.<p>

Was I fine with Ron dating another girl? Of course not, but I told Harry differently.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss anyone he likes," I was fuming as I shoved a book onto its shelf, "I really couldn't care less."

But I did care. I really did.

" Was I under the intention that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes." My voice was shaking, however I didn't know whether it was related to my fury at the boys or my anguish that Ron was currently snogging another girl. I was sure the latter was why hot tears gathered fast in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I kept my back to Harry, hoping he wouldn't hear the tremble in my voice; even if he did, I hoped he would mistake it for anger towards Lavender rather than a broken heart.

If Harry hadn't figured out that I loved Ron and that I was hurt by his current involvement with Lavender, then he was never going to.

I knew Harry only cared about me, that was why he went to the library today to supposedly 'research for History of Magic'. If Harry ever actually cared for anything school related, it would be a miracle.

I knew what he really wanted; he really wanted to check on me, so he went to the one sure-fire place he could find me: the library.

While I went along with his pretense of 'studying' (for the class he always slept through), he brought up Ron and Lavender at an attempt to be subtle.

I caught him in the act. I pointed him out for the fraud he was being, and the conversation became strictly about my feelings from that point forth.

So I gathered his books that he had used for props in his false pretense, and started putting them back for him. It was highly doubtful that he knew a thing about the Hogwarts card catalog.

I answered all his not-so-subtle questions with a strange mixture of absolute fury and an all compassing sadness.

Ron and I had discussed it before. We would've gone to Slughorn's party together and had the wonderful time we should've had at the Yule Ball. I had told him back then to 'pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does'. Of course, Ronald Bilius Weasley never listened to me.

"Now," my voice breaking as I thought about what I had done, "given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements." I continued to take the books one by one, concentrating on putting them in the right spot so they magically floated up to the proper spot.

"Have you?" Harry answered curiously.

Yes, I had. I really hated myself for what I did. I was encouraging something that ought not to be encouraged.

Cormac would take this way too far, and I knew it.

It seemed like such a great idea at the time... now, as I looked back on what I did, I realized I did probably the dumbest thing I could have ever done.

But it was necessary. It had to be Cormac. Cormac would annoy Ron the most.

I needed to ask someone else, since Ron was currently unavailable, so why would Harry sound so confused that I made other arrangements?

"Yes," I said scrunching up my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Well," Harry began, and I turned to look at him for the first time since the conversation started, "I just thought... Seeing that neither of us can go with who we'd like to... We should go together. As friends."

I was such an idiot.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I wondered aloud. I had acted too rashly at getting back at Ron that I had just made everything much more complicated than it needed to be.

"Who are you going with?" Harry inquired.

I could not, would not, tell Harry that I had asked Cormac to be my date for the Christmas party. It was an awful idea, born out of spite.

"Um, it's a surprise." Indeed it would be. Everyone would be expecting Harry and I to go together now, seeing as it was painfully obvious that Harry liked Ginny, and apparently equally obvious that I fancied Ron. The whole school knew about Ginny and Dean, likewise with Ron and Lavender. It only made sense for Harry and I to go as friends.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject, "It's you we've got to worry about. You can't just ask anyone." I looked around, searching for a decent example.

Then, my eyes caught on Romilda Vane. Ah, she was a _prime_ subject.

I walked over to stand beside Harry, my back toward Romilda in an effort to be subtle.

"See that girl over there?" I nodded to Romilda, my voice much quieter, almost a whisper as I told Harry Romilda Vane's true intentions. Harry nodded."That's Romilda Vane."

Harry's eyes looked over my shoulder, noticing her for the first time. He had a faint smile growing on his lips.

"Apparently, she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."

Harry's eyebrows shot up at this realization, "Really?" He asked. Then, Harry's eyes began to wondered over my shoulder to Romilda again, I could tell he wouldn't listen to any warning I gave him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention, and once again his eyes were on me, giving me his full attention.

"Hey!" I said, a little louder as I snapped, "She's only interested in you because you're the chosen one!" That much was obvious. She wouldn't have any interest in Harry if he weren't famous.

Harry's eyes began to stare at Romilda again, and a sly smile crept onto his face.

"But I _am _the chosen one," he replied, the sly smile morphing into a cocky grin.

Boys could be such idiots! Honestly!

I whacked Harry hard with a newspaper that laid on the shelf beside me.

"Okay... Sorry," Harry said, grimacing a little. He didn't look me in the eye as he mumbled,"Kidding."

"Um, Er... I'll ask someone I like," he said. "Someone cool."

Well, it was apparent that Harry had more common sense than I did at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped everyone like my little one shot! It had some Ron/Hermione angst plus son Harry/Hermione friendship. Next, I plan to write the scene with Ron in the Hospital or Ron eating the love potion by mistake. Later, maybe Hermione/ Cormac at the party and how she wishes it were Ron :) Review and tell me what you want! It will be in a separate story, as I plan to keep them all in unrelated one-shots. So, if you want to read them, put me on author alert or leave a signed review so I can reply when the new story is done and posted! **

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this at all (Even the tiniest bit, or even not at all) PLEASE REVIEW! It's great to know that someone likes what I'm doing!**

**Lots of love,**

**Elizabeth :)**


End file.
